Well Worth The Trouble
by Sanity's-overrated
Summary: Life with these two has been a crazy mess of hormone induced ups and downs, but Sam knows he wouldn't change it for the world. Warnings: Slash, mpreg, hormones Gabriel/Sam, Sam/Lucifer, Sam/Lucifer/Gabriel


A/N: I rp Samifer on twitter, and currently we are dealing with mpreg (Luci) and the Sam to my Lucifer mentioned how it would be funny if Sam had gotten both Gabriel and Lucifer preggers, so I promised I would write it...thus this one-shot

Also Hyper Kid, you were a part of this idea too, so I hope you enjoy it...even if I made your Gabe a bit bitchy :P

* * *

Sam wakes up to the sound of bare feet padding across the floor and opens his eyes just in time to see Gabriel shut the bathroom door grumbling something about 'playing soccer with his bladder'. He smiles chuckling softly at that but stops when he feels the warm body pressed against his chest begin to move.

Looking down at Lucifer he places a kiss to his forehead trying to calm him as he brings his right hand to rest atop the prominent swell of the fallen angel's abdomen. He rubs his thumb across the skin smiling at the soft kick he feels in return.

"You woke them up," Lucifer murmurs nuzzling against Sam.

"I'm sorry Lu," Sam says slowly rubbing his hand over the bump in an attempt to quiet down the twins.

Eyes blinking open, Lucifer looks to the other side of the bed frowning slightly. "Where's Gabriel," he asks snuggling closer to Sam.

Before Sam can answer, the bathroom door opens and Gabriel grumbles out "I was in the bathroom for the millionth time today, since Sammy's son decided to use my bladder as a soccer ball."

Sam very wisely stops himself from rolling his eyes and simply throws back the covers for Gabriel and says "come on get in here, I know you're cold."

"Don't you rush me," Gabriel snaps as he walks, well waddles, back to bed.

He's irritable, but Sam doesn't blame him. He's a week and a half from his due date, his feet keep swelling, he has to pee constantly, and he feels as big as a house. So yea, Sam gets why he's irritable.

However, being in the same boat as Gabriel, Lucifer doesn't hold back his chuckling at his brother's behavior.

"It isn't funny Lu," Gabriel grumbles as he crawls under the covers snuggling up on Sam's right side.

"Oh but it is," Lucifer says with a smile. "You think Sammy's son is trouble, try having twin kicks. These two are going to be wild ones," he says hand resting on his bump.

And it's true, because while Lucifer is a week shy from seven months, he's not that much smaller than Gabriel. He'd long since given up the battle on tying shoes and now just lets Sam tie them if he doesn't decide to go barefoot. He has to arch his back now when he walks and that cute little sway of his hips he had in the early months has turned to a waddle as he moves. The former devil seems to be taking it all quite well though, he's rarely complained, at least not like Gabriel, but it's not surprising that the ex-Trickster would be a drama queen.

Gabriel's face softens as he leans over resting a hand to Lucifer's bump, "they are pretty active aren't they?"

Lucifer laughs, "You have no idea."

Sam smiles looking between the two archangels and not for the first time since finding out he wonders just how this became his life.

Quirking an eyebrow, Gabriel looks at Sam, "what're you smiling about?"

Sam shakes his head, "just still can't believe this is happening," he says kissing Gabriel softly.

Of course that was the wrong thing to say.

"Still? What was the morning sickness not real enough for you? Or how about those late night cravings? Perhaps when my feet started to swell, that would have been a dead giveaway," Gabriel snaps.

"That's not what I meant Gabe," Sam sighs exasperatedly.

"Then what exactly did you mean Sam?"

Lucifer simply rolls his eyes, this isn't new the mood swings really hit Gabriel hard. Seemed like the smallest thing could set him off and soon enough he'd go from yelling at Sam to apologizing profusely.

"I know you're pregnant, I'm not stupid," he sighs. "I just meant I can't believe I'm lucky enough to have this with you two."

Gabriel closes his eyes shoulders relaxing as he mumbles out "sorry."

Sam offers Gabriel a small smile as he pulls him close kissing the top of his head. "Hey it's okay, I get it, it's just-"

"I swear to Dad if you say hormones," Gabriel cuts in glaring up at Sam.

"I er-," Sam's not quite sure how to bounce back from this one.

"You were gonna blame it on the hormones weren't you," Gabriel asks leaning away from Sam.

"Gabriel, calm down. You're not supposed to get yourself worked up like this," Lucifer says looking over at his younger brother who was making his way off the bed.

"No, you calm down," he snapped back.

"Gabriel, where are you going," Sam asked watching as Gabriel stood off the bed.

"I need to pee again," he groaned. "This is your fault you know that Sa-" He starts to yell, but pauses mid-sentence, eyes growing wide.

Sam moves to get off the bed eyebrows knitting together in worry, "Gabe, what is it, what's wrong?"

"I think my water just broke," Gabriel mumbles eyes still impossibly wide.

"I'll get the hot water," Lucifer says as he gets off the bed and heads for the kitchen.

Sam is off the bed in a flash quickly moving into action a big grin across his face.

"What're you smiling at," Gabriel pants out as the first contractions hit.

"This is finally happening," Sam responds with a smile, only this time he's smart enough to cut off Gabe's response with a kiss.

Life with these two has been a crazy mess of hormone induced ups and downs, but Sam knows he wouldn't change it for the world.


End file.
